Have Happy Hole Of Tracks 2 Revenge of the Shark
The Stars # Toothless # Woolman # Saugt Beady # Tofu # Eliptocrat # Rachel and Rachet # Toofy Episode Plan Have Happy Hole Of Tracks 1 The train flew into a hole which made it crash. Tofu decided to help and then she told everybody who is not injured to come with her. Lets find out! They sleep in the hole until morning comes. Then they decided to take over the train with all the injured dehydrated bodies. They flew a plane somewhere far but then they did something stupid! They jumped out of the plane when it was at the middle of the ocean. They found land and they slept on it. Then they noticed that they were back in the water. Toothless had an idea, for himself. He decided to go underwater and search for food. He found a fish and ate it. He did not share. Then he ate a jellyfish which cause a tiny hole in his stomach (ulcer). He could not stand the injury because it was making him sick. Tofu was sad to say it to Toothless. So she did nothing to him and they did not even care. What they did was... Eliminate him into the ocean. The next day they had an escape plan, or at least Rachel and Rachet did! They were on a magic carpet which everybody got on! Toofy was happy with the escape plan! But the carpet god dirty and it flew back into the ocean. Toofy was telling the others to swim fast! Everybody's expression was evil. So Tofu pounds Toofy into the Pacific Ocean. (like total drama) Toofy was actually flung into the inner core! Which burns him to ashes. Eliptocrat the burecrat has his plan to make a ship! They steer it to sunset. They noticed the boat was going slow. They eliminated their engine, their food, and Woolman into the ocean. Then they went faster! But have you heard of going to fast? They went so fast the the sunset sunburned them. Eliptocrat could not handle it so he jumps out the boat. Tofu and Saught Beady get sunburned until they hit the sun and burn to ashes, the ashes gently fly away. Woolman was at Australia, eating some marshmallows! Then the ashes fly in his face and burn his eye's. (Does not Count as an Injury) Injuries A fish is eaten by Toothless. Toothless gets an ulcer, the other stars have no recovery objects. She actually is injured by drowning. Rachel and Rachet bones get tight which freezes them. Toofy is thrown into the inner core burning her to ashes. (Not shown but told) Eliptocrat's bones get weak and he gets very warm, so he jumps in the water and drowns. Tofu and Saught Beady is injured when the sun burns them into ashes. Crew Matthew Generic Waldo Great Ronny Clinton Kyle Nathans Luap Aiden Thought of by Ronny Clinton Fun Joke The fun joke was Half Happy Hanukkah Season Season 2, 2015